His Idea of a Greeting
by NextNothingNew
Summary: JamesxSeverus. Hints of SiriusxRemus. Marauder Era. The Marauders meet at the train station for a new year, and James leaves to give Severus an interesting greeting. Oneshot.


-1

**A/N: **Because there's not enough James/Severus for my liking. Inspired by a picture, which you can find by going to Photobucket and typing in 'James' and 'Snape' in the search. It's the pic of James randomly attacking Severus with a kiss. Also, it seems I can write a Marcus/Oliver + Harry/Draco + Sirius/Remus fic (which I am working on) and a James/Severus fic, but not anything else. But, I do have part of the next Dark chapter so far, and I'm working on the others.

**Music:** Um. It's called Joga by Bjork, and I think it's from the Maurice soundtrack. Type in 'Maurice' on YouTube, and it should be the first vid on the list if you want to hear it (it's really pretty). It is also not mine.

**Disclaimer: **Please. If it were mine, there'd be some serious Harry and Draco snogging at the train station, Sirius would shack up with Remus, and Albus Severus would totally make it in Slytherin where he'd be best friends with Scorpius. But it's not. So don't sue me, please.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_All these accidents  
That happen  
Follow the dot  
Coincidence  
Makes sense  
Only with you  
You don't have to speak  
I feel._

Emotional landscapes  
They puzzle me  
Then the riddle gets solved  
And you push me up to this

State of emergency  
How beautiful to be  
State of emergency  
Is where I want to be.

All that no one sees  
You see  
What's inside of me  
Every nerve that hurts  
You heal  
Deep inside of me

_You don't have to speak  
I feel.  
_

"Remus!"

Remus turned and was nearly tackled to the ground as Sirius flung his arms around him, burying his face in his neck. "Sirius!"

"How are you? Are you alright? It's been so - oh wait, I saw you last week…" Sirius pulled back, hands resting on Remus' shoulders.

Remus tilted his head to the side with a smile, eyes bright and delighted. "I'm fine, of course. What about you? How is your…mother?"

"Oh, she's acting like a banshee, as usual." The black haired youth slung an arm around his friend's shoulders, pressing him to his side. Remus wrapped his own arm around Sirius' waist, the touching and holding all too familiar. They always touched too much.

"_Padfoot!_" A scandalized voice cried. "Stop flirting and come say hello to me _this instant!_" James appeared behind them, slapping his hand down on Sirius' shoulder. "What are you doing, seducing Moony already? We're not even on the train yet!" Remus ducked his head, blushing, but Sirius only grinned.

"Of course I am, you prat, or else people will get the wrong idea and think he's _available_."

"Stop it!" Remus dropped his face into his hands, laughing. "That's enough! More than enough!" He lifted his head, pink lips pulled into a smile as he tried to hold back more laughter. "What would you mother do if she heard you saying that?"

"She'd probably disown me." His expression turned thoughtful. "Actually, that's not a bad idea, is it?"

Remus sighed. "Speaking of which, where is Peter-"

"Here I am!" the fourth of the quartet arrived, looking flushed and worn out. "I hate running." he said, drawing in gasps of air.

"Wormtail! Great to see you." James said as Sirius gave a little wave. Peter grinned, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Oi, look!" Sirius lifted his hand near his face and pointed so it wasn't quite so noticeable. "Look at who it is."

"It's Sev!" James exclaimed in devious delight, whirling away in a flurry of robes.

"James, what are you-" It was wasted, though. James was already tearing across the cement in an effort to meet his target, still clutching a sort of briefcase.

"Hey," Sirius whispered Moony's ear. "Since when did James call him Severus?"

"Sec! Eh, Severus!" James called, practically flying at the preoccupied fifth year.

Severus, cloaked in black just like the rest of them, was holding two different vials of liquid. One was a test tube filled with a shimmery purple grey, the other a larger pyramid shape with clouded dull green. He lifted his head just as James caught him in a shocking hold. His right arm slid around Severus' neck to hold the back of his head still, and the left, gripping the brown briefcase, draped over the young man's shoulders, giving the impression that James was much taller than him. And indeed, it did look that way - he seemed to have forced Severus to edge down so he could catch his mouth with his own easily, glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose to lightly tap his victim's cheeks. His cloak appeared as if it absorbed the red it was so used to being around, while Severus' seemed to weakly echo the green he was surrounded by most.

Eyes wide with shock, the tube tipped and pale lilac liquid spilled on the ground before he dropped the glass container with a resounding shatter. His other arm was still outstretched, carefully holding the other just out of reach. James ended the kiss with a barely audible 'mwah!' and pulled back.

"Good day to you, Sev." He flashed a quick grin before darting back to the other Marauders, oblivious to the stares. Severus stared after him, unmoving, until he looked down again. Even without looking where he was going, James still managed to miss the puddle of smoking potion. With a sigh, Severus dumped the other potion on the ground over it, and dropped the bottle. As he made his way into the train, the smoking died away and he refused to look back at the group of four.

"James!" Sirius cried in surprise, just short of any rage. "What the bloody hell was _that _about?"

"I think," Remus whispered in his ear, "that was his idea of a greeting."


End file.
